


Frustrazione da COW-T

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: La ragazza era seduta da ore davanti alla scrivania, fissando la pagina bianca di word.





	Frustrazione da COW-T

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge di Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: pazzia)
> 
> Dedicata alle mie bellissime compagne del team Opal! Forza gatte! \o/

La ragazza era seduta da ore alla scrivania, fissando la pagina bianca di word.

Doveva scrivere, era l'ultima settimana del COW-T, non poteva permettersi di cazzeggiare a quel modo! Doveva farlo per la vittoria, per la squadra, per la soddisfazione di sentirsi parte di qualcosa di più grande di sé.

Era bello far parte di una squadra, incoraggiare ed essere incoraggiati a fare di più, a fare meglio degli altri, a dare il meglio di sé. Ed era proprio per questo che vedere la pagina bianca e non riuscire a scrivere _una sola dannatissima parola_ la stava facendo impazzire.

Si era già andata a lamentare nella chat di squadra, venendo prontamente rincuorata dalle compagne, che la incoraggiarono e le consigliarono anche qualche ship su cui scrivere, le sue bellissime OTP che al momento la stavano tradendo fuggendo dalla sua ispirazione.

Aveva chiesto consigli di trama, ma nulla che le era stato suggerito aveva fatto scoccare la scintilla della sua attenzione.

Si era quindi rintanata su tumblr, cercando negli elenchi di prompt qualche cosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , che potesse darle ispirazione, ma nada. Nemmeno le sue amate fanart riuscivano a far uscire una semplice, piccola drabble dalla sua mente.

Era frustrata dalla situazione, cominciava persino a sentirsi inutile. Come poteva contribuire alla squadra se non riusciva a scrivere nulla? Dovevano assolutamente vincere quella dannatissima edizione, ci tenevano troppo, si erano impegnate tantissimo fin dall'inizio, non potevano mollare proprio ora che mancava così poco!

E se avessero perso per colpa sua? Per colpa di quella pagina così bianca da far male agli occhi che si rifiutava di essere ricoperta di lettere?

No, non era assolutamente accettabile una cosa del genere!

Stava ormai impazzendo per quella situazione orribile.

-Argh!- esclamò frustrata, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli.

E poi... il lampo di genio.

Mise le mani sulla tastiera e cominciò a scrivere di getto:

_La ragazza era seduta da ore alla scrivania, fissando la pagina bianca di word..._


End file.
